


The Cracked Mellon

by p4poonam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Concussions, Derek Feels Guilty, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Stiles, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Podfic Welcome, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall, Protective!Derek, Protective!Scott, Stiles-centric, concussion, guilty!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Stiles remembered is staring into Derek's red blazing eyes ... Derek's hand wrapped against his throat and hearing a definite crack as his head banged against the window that Derek had shoved him against before his world went black.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Derek accidentally hurts Stiles ...but with a little more force than usual. Hurt!stiles , guilty protective!derek and worried protective!scott. My first teen wolf<br/>fanfic. I love Stiles and Derek and the tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

The last thing that Stiles remembered is staring into Derek's red blazing eyes .... Derek's hand wrapped against his throat and hearing a definite crack as his head banged against the window that Derek had shoved him against before his world went black.

When he regained consciousness, it was to the beeping of a heart monitor. His heart, he guessed. Great... he was in a hospital. Wait ... why was he in the Hospital? Yeah right! Derek and his epic love for throwing Stiles against anything solid. Guess this time it went a bit far..... Sometimes the sour-wolf doesn't remember his own power. Speaking of the sour-wolf, where is everybody.... Dad.... where's his dad. His dad is going to be worried...... Breaking out of his inner monologue, Stiles tried to open his eyes to look around.

"Stiles, hey you there with us buddy?". That was Scott's voice and he sounded worried and relieved and happy all at the same time.

"Mmmhhhh" Stiles mumbled and fluttered his eyelashes and cringed immediately at the light.

"Light" he mumbled again and heard Scott moving away and switching the lights off.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Scott's worried face looming above his bed. 

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Scott said back "you scared us all back there you know?"

"Sorry... You did not kill Derek right?"

"No but I wanted to. Besides he totally deserves it

"It was an accident Scott."

"Yeah right ... accident." Scott said disbelievingly. "He shoved you against a window Stiles. A window that broke on impact and the glass shards pierced you in multiple places causing you to loose so much blood..... I was scared Stiles....I can't loose you too", he added almost a whisper.

"Hey..... I am all right Scott. Nothing is going to happen to me. Don't worry bro." Then changing the subject he asked, "Did you call my dad?" 

"Of course I did. Don't worry.... I told him you were going to be fine. Mom and I will look after you until he gets back home"

Stiles doubted his dad won't worry. He must be half crazy with worry by now. He was doing some cop conference thing away from Beacon Hills. Stiles should call and let him know that he is alright and while he is at it, probably dissuade him from leaving work early and rush back home to Stiles.

"OK. I should probably call him though."

"Yeah sure man you do that and I will text the others and let them know you are awake and also the doctor wanted to check you out once you were awake."

"Where's everybody?"

"I sent them home after the doctor said he gave you sedatives to help with the pain and that you will be out for at least a few hours and Derek's still here waiting."

"OK good. Can I speak with Derek?"

"Yeah sure" Scott said uncertainly.

"Scott it was an accident. You can't hold that against him."

"I know...I don't blame him.... Maybe a little....it's just....I should have paid more attention..... Should have stopped him...hell Derek should know his own strength by now...Stiles, you are the strongest person I know ....even surrounded by all us werewolves ... and all this supernatural crap going on around us, you always hold your own... hell, you save our lives time and time again and then something like what happened today happens and we are all reminded that even though you are a part of the pack, you are not a werewolf. You don't heal like we do. We can get over our pain....heal our wounds ....hell even mend broken bones in a matter of minutes.....but you, you have to suffer for so long but you still bounce back always. I am just scared that one of these days, you might not. We have already lost too many people we care about.... I can't lose you too."

"You won't lose me and this..." Stiles said pointing to himself, "this is nobody's fault....not Derek's.... Not you. This is just an accident ....a stupid accident none the less and I don't blame anybody."

"OK..." Scott said finally knowing full well that this is just like Stiles to forgive them so easily. Stiles fights for the people he loves and cares about. He would die for them without a second thought but God forbid if people who love Stiles try to fight on his behalf, try to save him or hurt themselves or each other protecting Stiles...... NO.... Stiles would never have that. 

So Scott just bows his head and says, "I will get Derek for you" and leaves the room.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Also all the medical details in this fic are either made up or googled. 
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

Chapter : 2

 

Derek does not know how things got so ugly so fast.

One moment Derek and Stiles were arguing and the next moment Stiles was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

I did this to Stiles, Derek thought remorsefully.

The ironic thing about all of this was that they were arguing about Stiles's safety. Derek did not want Stiles to go with them. It could be dangerous to him. He was a human after all and Derek was not going to loose anybody else if he could help it.

All Derek wanted to do was push Stiles against a solid object and intimidate him like he had done so many times in the past, but as luck would have it, things did not go as planned.

The solid object that Derek pushed Stiles against happened to be a glass window. What was he thinking? Oh right! He wasn't thinking at all. Being in Stiles's company does that to him. Stiles's hyperactive energy and his ability to talk Derek's ear off makes Derek lose his patience.

"No Stiles , you are not going."

"I am"

"What are you going to do ? Fight them off with your baseball bat?"

"If I have to then Yes. And don't go hating on the bat, it has saved all our lives on more than one occasion. That bat is my ally and...."

God ! Can't this kid just stop talking and listen to his good for one damn minute? Doesn't he have any self preservation? 

And in that one split second, Derek lost it. He just grabbed Stiles by throat and without thinking shoved him against the window behind him.

He realised his mistake almost immediately and tried to pull back but it was too late. 

Stiles's head and his back impacted with the window and shattered into tiny sharp pieces.

The Hale house was old. The window was not made of safety glass. 

Stiles's head hit the window with a force and he lost consciousness before his body hit the floor.

Derek's shout of "Stiles" was muffled by the angry growls of the pack. Before he could move towards Stiles to help him, an angry Scott was on top of him followed by Malia and Liam.

Derek's guilt at what he had done to Stiles rendered him helpless against the trio who were currently attacking him. He wasn't going to fight them. He deserved this. How could he hurt Stiles? 

The scent of Stiles blood followed by Kira's voice to "cut it out, Stiles needs a hospital." drove them away each other. They scrambled to help Stiles.

"He is bleeding a lot"

"I don't think we can get this piece of glass out"

"Don't apply pressure directly on the glass, apply around it otherwise it will lodge itself in the skin and cause more damage that it already has. 

"I think we should drive there. It will be faster than waiting for an ambulance." One of them said.

"I am calling my mom. I will let her know we are coming. You get him in the jeep." Scott said and moved to call his mom.

Derek picked Stiles up effortlessly but with all the care in the world (too little too late, he thought to himself) and gently placed him in the back seat of the jeep. 

Scott came out jogging after talking to his Mom and said, "she will be waiting for us. Lets go."

They all crammed into jeep not wanting to leave Stiles alone, Derek applying pressure to Stiles wounds and Scott driving like a maniac to reach the hospital as soon as possible and left the Hale house behind.

 

\------------ 

 

Scott's mom was waiting along with a stretcher and wheeled Stiles away as soon as they pulled out of the jeep. They followed after Stiles's retreating form and were let to the waiting room.

They waited for what felt like hours when the doctor finally made an appearance. 

"He's going to be fine right?" Scott asked the doctor as soon as he came near them.

"Yes" the doctor replied calmly and they all breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"He suffered a mild concussion..." , The doctor continued. "and minor lacerations on his scalp, neck and back. The one near his scalp required 11 stitches while some on his back and neck required a couple of stitches each. As we know head wounds bleed a lot so Stiles lost quite some blood before we managed to stop it. His blood pressure was low when he was bought in and his heart rate was elevated. The good news is that his blood loss did not warrant any transfusion and his MRI and CT scan did not show any internal damage to the head. He also regained consciousness during his tests which is a good news."

"He's awake! Can we see him?" Scott asked immediately excited.

"He's not awake now. We have administered a mild sedative to help with the pain and help him rest. He will be out for at least a few hours but you can still see him if you want.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

The doctor smiled at the response and said "OK .The nurse will take you to him. Just let us know when he is awake. I want to speak to him once he's awake." With that the doctor left.

The rest followed the nurse to Stiles's room. Derek stayed silently outside the room while the others visited Stiles. He was relieved that Stiles was going to be alright but he was feeling guilty as hell that it was because of him that Stiles was in the hospital. He still had Stiles's blood on his hands and the scent was doing nothing to alleviate the guilt.

He could not face Stiles.

He doubted Stiles would want to see him after what happened but he couldn't let himself leave the hospital when the others except Scott decided to head home.

He would wait here and ask for Stiles's forgiveness once he woke up.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am new to this whole writing gig. I just put my jumbled thoughts on paper and publish it before I chicken out. I know I have a long way to go. I would really like to know what you think about my writing.
> 
> Reviews and positive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes...let me know :)
> 
> Also any plot suggestions for this story is welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.
> 
> Now on with the story.....

Chapter : 3

Derek's head shot up as soon as Scott exited Stiles's room. As Scott approached him, he could see various emotions : anger, guilt, relief, sadness, worry, play across his features. Derek knew that these same emotions should be reflecting across his own features. Scott sat next to him and sighed.

"He's awake. He wants to see you." Scott said finally.

Derek breathed his own sigh of relief at that and at once started speaking before Scott's anger got better of him and he started shouting or worse throwing punches at Derek without listening to his apology first.

"I am sorry Scott. I never meant to hurt him. You have got to believe me Scott, please. I would never hurt him. I.... Scott.... You... please...." Derek said brokenly.

Scott put his hand on Derek's shoulder and said, "I know man, but Derek, you have got to be careful man. He's not like us. He doesn't heal like us. He's going to be in pain for days because of this. He's my best friend and he's always been there for me, even when I was being a total jerk to him. I just don't like to see him hurting and in pain."

"Me either. I wanted to protect him, you know. I don't want him to come with us and get hurt. That's what we were arguing about. His safety! when things got so out of hand in a matter of second."

"Stiles will never put himself or his safety before any of us. He will never let us face any danger alone while he stays safe in the background. Don't you know that by now?"

"I know and that's what worries me. I have already lost so many people, my family, my pack. People around me tend to die and I will be damned if I lose somebody else I care about, not when I have the power to prevent it." Derek nearly shouted the last part.

"Derek calm down. We won't lose him, not Stiles, not anyone else. No matter what evils and dangers we will face in the future, we will make sure to that we won't lose any more members of our pack. You and I, Derek, we will protect our pack... together." Scott says firmly and adds, "Now go see Stiles before he comes out of the hospital room thinking that we are fighting again. I will let the doctor know Stiles is awake."

Derek nods and says, "Thanks Scott." and heads to Stiles's room to face him and ask for his forgiveness.

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am new to this whole writing gig. I just put my jumbled thoughts on paper and publish it before I chicken out. I know I have a long way to go. 
> 
> I would really like to know what you think about my writing. Reviews and positive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes...let me know :)
> 
> Also any plot suggestions for this story is welcome. 
> 
> Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.
> 
> Now on with the story.....

Chapter : 4

The sight that greeted Derek when he entered Stiles's room was of Stiles sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, hands covering the side of his face and eyes shut tight as though he was in pain.

Derek's worry skyrocketed at this sight and he was next to Stiles in an instant. 

Derek saw Stiles look at him and guilt flooded through him at the pain in Stiles's eyes. Stiles looked pale, his eyes red-rimmed and face glistened with beads of sweat.

Derek hovered over Stiles's sitting form and asked urgently if he was alright. Internally Derek berated himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he was not alright. He was in the hospital. He himself put him there, Derek thought bitterly.

For all of Derek's worried inquiries, he got no answer. Stiles was still sitting motionless on the bed, taking deep breaths and trying to get the pain under control. 

Derek worriedly told Stiles that he was calling the doctor. Stiles looked up at that and tried to stop Derek but he quickly pressed the call button.

Stiles groaned at that and said, "I am fine dude. You didn't have to do that."

Derek scoffed and said sarcastically, "you look fine."

"Why thank you sir, Derek Hale saying I look fine! I might be in heaven." Stiles said mockingly trying to bat his thick eyelashes but stopped and winced as the action immediately reminded him of his headache

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles's reply, amazed once again at Stiles's ability to make light of the situation. He sobered immediately when he saw pain flash through Stiles's expression.

He was about to go searching and drag the doctor to attend to Stiles when a presence in the room caught his attention. It was the doctor entering the room.

"Finally" Derek muttered to himself.

\-----------------------------------------

After Scott left Stiles's room, Stiles took a deep calming breath.

Sometimes calming a werewolf can be a very tiring job especially when you have a pounding headache and the world around you is constantly losing focus. Reassuring Scott that this was an accident and nobody's fault was difficult. Stiles thinks he did a commendable job, given the circumstances. He will talk to them again once he has left the hospital and feeling a little better.

He came out of his musings when he heard Derek's loud voice outside his room. 

"......people around me tend to die and I will be damned if I lose somebody else I care about, not when I have the power to prevent it." Derek said outside the room. Stiles could not hear the later part of the conversation between Scott and Derek cause they lowered their voices. 

Derek and his burdened shoulders, Stiles thought sadly, carrying the weight of the world, blaming himself for everything that went wrong in his life, for all the deaths surrounding him. 

Stiles sat up slowly on the bed. He intended to go talk to Derek and convince him that what happened to him was an accident and not his fault.

He stood up but a wave of vertigo hit him. He lost his balance and half fell/landed on the edge of the bed. He clutched his head trying to starve the dizziness and headache off.

That's the moment that Derek chose to enter Stiles's room.

Stiles's head shot up at the movement in the room and he winced as this sudden movement caused the pain in his head to intensify and nausea to rise in him stomach.

He looked down quickly, closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths.

He was not going to hurl in front of Derek, thank you very much. So he ignored Derek's concerned questions and instead concentrated on getting himself under control. He only looked up when Derek said he was calling the doctor but was too slow in stopping Derek from pressing the call button. Stiles just groaned at that and continued to breath deeply until the feeling of nausea subsided.

He told Derek that he was fine and Derek replied sarcastically that, "he looked fine" 

Stiles never one to let the opportunity go, said, "Why thank you sir, Derek Hale saying I look fine! I might be in heaven." and tried to flutter his eyelashes to mock Derek but stopped when his head ached. 

Derek must have sensed the pain cause he looked worried again.

Stiles was relieved when the doctor finally made an appearance. At least this would stop Derek's hovering for a while.

Even Derek seemed relieved and muttered a "finally" under his breath.

\-----------------------------------------

The doctor entered Stiles's room followed closely by Scott. 

He addressed Stiles by his full name, first name and all. Stiles groaned while Derek's ears perked up at the mention of his real name and Scott snickered knowing full well how much Stiles detested the use of his first name. 

"Please call me Stiles." Stiles pleaded.

"OK. So STILES, how are you feeling and what are you doing out of bed?" The doctor asked.

"I am fine doctor. I just sat up too quickly and got a little dizzy but I am fine now."

"That can happen" the doctor conceded and continued talking while getting near Stiles and giving him a once over, "You might be dizzy given that you have a concussion. You might also experience confusion, drowsiness, double vision or blurred vision, nausea or vomiting, sensitivity to light or noise, some balance problems and also headaches. We expect most of these problems to clear up in the next couple of days. The headaches might continue for a bit longer but you will be just fine. When you were bought in, you were unconscious and bleeding and had minor lacerations on your scalp, neck and back. The one near your scalp required 11 stitches while some on your back and neck required a couple of stitches each. We performed a MRI and CT scan just to be sure but you did not suffer any internal damage to your head." 

While the doctor continued to talk about Stiles and prod him, Stiles looked over to Derek who had moved to the side to give the doctor some room to examine Stiles. With every detail the doctor gave, Derek looked more stricken and guilty than Stiles had ever seen him. 

When the doctor's hand moved to Stiles's head to examine the bandaged wound, Stiles winced in pain and Derek growled low in his throat.

The doctor took his hands away from Stiles's head and said, "looks like the pain meds have left your system. I will ask the nurse to give some more to help you sleep through the night"

Stiles looked up at that. 

"Can't I just go home and sleep it off" 

"I would not recommend that. I want you to stay for observation tonight. If you feel alright tomorrow, I will let you go."

"But.." Stiles started and stopped immediately at the twin looks of annoyance from both his friends and instead said, "OK." And added, " but I have to speak to my dad first. You can give me the meds after that."

"That's fine by me. Just buzz the call button after you are done. The nurse will give you the pain meds. You should rest though if you want to go home tomorrow." The doctor said.

Stiles agreed instantly.

The doctor left the room after giving Scott and Derek a meaningful look.

\-----------------------------------------

"Hey Scott can you grab my phone?"

"Yeah sure"

Scott rummaged through Stiles's belongings and produced his cell phone.

Stiles dialed his dad's number and wasn't surprised when his dad picked up on the second ring.

"Stiles" his dad said with a worried tone.

"Hey dad."

"How are you kiddo? Tell me the truth." His dad ordered.

"I am fine dad. Really. Nothing happened. I just hit my head. Scott and Derek bought me to the hospital. The doctor checked me out. He says not to worry. I just wanted to talk to you and tell you this myself. You just concentrate on your work and don't worry about me."

"Are you sure Stiles? I can be home by tomorrow morning if I leave now."

"Dad no ... I am fine really. You don't have to come back It's just a couple of days more before you come back anyway. Don't rush because of me. I will be fine. Besides I have Scott and Derek and others here. I won't be alone. You don't have to worry." 

"I will always worry kiddo. Especially if go landing yourself in the hospital. I also need to have a talk with Derek." His dad added angrily.

"How did you..."

"Scott told me what happened when he called."

Stiles looked angrily at Scott and he gave an apologetic smile while Derek stood guiltily in the corner. 

"Dad it wasn't Derek's fault" Stiles said looking at Derek. Derek gave him a disbelieving look. "Anyway don't rush home. I will see you after the conference in a couple of days and take care of yourself. No junk food." Stiles said seriously.

"OK." His dad conceded."I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow dad. Good night."

"Good night son."

Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Scott who instantly said, " I am sorry. I was worried and angry and not thinking straight. I just told him what happened."

Stiles sighed and said, "now dad will be angry at Derek."

"And he should be. I hurt you." Derek said instantly.

"No you didn't. It was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt me. Besides I made you angry. I made you lose control. I totally deserved it."

"Nobody deserves this Stiles. Nobody. I could have killed you if I had used a little more strength. You could have cracked your skull open, bled out, hell even land in a coma or be brain damaged all because I could not control my anger and because I forgot you were not like us. You are just a human" Derek said angrily.

Scott visibly paled at Derek's descriptions. He was worried that even he could forget and hurt someone...Stiles, his mom or even some innocent human if he lost his control over his temper. 

Stiles just smiled at Derek's angry rant.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asked angrily." Don't you understand the seriousness of the situation? Did the hit on your head cause brain damage after all"

Stiles downright laughed at that but stopped immediately when his head and throat hurt. Great now even his throat hurt he thought to himself, unconsciously rubbing his hand over his throat.

Both Scott and Derek looked at him like he had gone crazy when started started laughing.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" Stiles said and they both looked worried again.

"Your throat hurt?"

"A little. Mostly my head"

Derek looked at Stiles's throat. There was already a bruise forming against Stiles's pale skin. A bruise the shape of his hand from where he grabbed Stiles. He moved closer to Stiles, sat at the edge of his bed and touched his throat gently with his fingertips and drew out some of Stiles pain.

"I am so sorry Stiles. I never meant to hurt you. You have got to believe me. I don't want you to hate me or worse fear me. I can't stand that."

"Dude chill. I believe you and don't blame you and certainly don't hate you."

"You should. After what I did to you you should." Derek said despondently.

Stiles just groaned. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to go in circles with Derek blaming himself and Stiles trying to convince him otherwise. So Stiles did the one thing that he knew could help Derek.

"Derek, I forgive you." Stiles said knowing full well that Derek needed to hear that. He can start to forgive himself only if he knew that Stiles forgave him.

"I just want you to try and forgive yourself."

Derek looked at Stiles with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You can't forgive me so easily." Derek said finally, softly.

"Yes I can and I do."

"Why?" Derek asked confused.

"Derek" Stiles said exasperated, "didn't you just say outside to Scott that you won't lose anyone else you care about"

Derek looked surprised and kind of embarrassed that Stiles heard that.

"Yes" he said finally.

Stiles gave a cheeky grin and said, "dude you care about me and we only care about them who we love. "

"What NO. I never said anything about love."

Scott snickered at Derek's expression.

Derek glared at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Stiles said dismissively and continued, "my point is don't you consider me as a part of pack?"

"Of course I do Stiles." Derek said immediately.

"And don't you consider your pack to be your family?"

"Yes Stiles. What are you getting at?"

"Don't family have a right to forgive each other. Especially when the mistakes were made by accident and to protect them. You wanted to protect me Derek. Wanted to keep me safe, even by force, if necessary. You just used the strength you normally use with your family or your pack. Didn't you just say that you forgot I was not like you guys, that I was human"

"Yes" Derek said.

"See" Stiles said smiling, "you forgot because you consider me like everyone else in the pack. You treat me like them and I like that. I am not a mosochists or anything but I am glad that you feel comfortable enough not to restrain yourself or your power. This goes for you too Scott. I am glad you guys don't treat me any different and I don't want you to."

"But we might hurt you. Maybe more than this time" Scott said.

"No you won't. I have faith in you. You guys will never hurt your family and your pack. You won't hurt me. Especially you Scott."

Scott seemed to relax at Stiles confidence in him.

Stiles continued, "and Derek, you just have a hard time because you never had to restrain your strength first with your family who mostly consisted of wolves and now with your pack who also have supernatural strength. You will be more careful in the future. I know that. That's why I forgive you. I just want you to forgive yourself for what happened and try not to treat me like a fragile human who needs protection. I can take care of myself, superhuman strength or not. Can you do that Derek? Can you forgive yourself? And can you not brood like a sulky teenager?" Stiles added the last part with a glint in his eyes.

Derek seemed to consider Stiles while he spoke. Well until Stiles basically called him a broody teenager.

"I do not brood or sulk" he said.

"Yes you do" both Scott and Stiles said.

Derek just glared at them both. 

Stiles sobered and asked Derek again, " dude you have got to go easy on yourself. Not everything bad that happens in our lifes is your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to your family or for the people we lost in the last couple of years and definitely not for what happened to me. It was an accident. You have to learn to forgive yourself, to ease the burden on your shoulders. You have to let us help you too. We are your family too. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes" Derek said emotionally.

"Good. Now I think I am going to sleep. Can you call the nurse so she can give me the meds. You can go home then. I will see you guys tomorrow."

"What NO!" Both Scott and Derek protested at once.

"We are not going."

"I am fine guys. And anyway I will be sleeping through the night. There is no point for both of you to be uncomfortable. I will see you guys in the morning. Go home and rest. Please."

"OK." They agreed reluctantly

"Good." Stiles said smiling.

"I will get the nurse" Scott said and left the room.

"You should clean up. Your hands are still bloody." Stiles said

"Derek looked at his hands and grimaced. "I will" he agreed.

The nurse came and gave Stiles the meds. Stiles could feel the effects of the meds in a matter of minutes. 

"Good night guys" he said drowsily and with a dopey smile on his face. 

"Good night buddy. We will see you tomorrow." Scott said.

"Good night Stiles" Derek said.

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes and let the drugs do it's job.

\-----------------------------------------

Scott and Derek left the room.

"You are staying" Scott said matter of factly not a question.

"Yes."

"OK. I will see you tomorrow.... And Derek, you should listen to Stiles. He's the smartest person I know."

"Yeah!" Derek agreed.

"Good night" Scott said and left for home."call me if you need me."

"Yes." Derek agreed and left for the restroom to clean up quickly so he can be back by Stiles's side.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Stiles was asleep when Derek entered the room. 

He sat on a chair next to Stiles and took his hands in his own glad that he had rid himself of Stiles's blood. He started to draw the remnants of Stiles's pain and mulled over what Stiles said to him.

He was glad that Stiles had forgiven him. It was difficult for him to do the same but for Stiles's sake he was willing to try.

"I will do my best to forgive myself" he said looking at Stiles's peaceful sleeping form.

He did not know when he fell asleep, Stiles's hand in his and his head resting near Stiles's hip.

\-----------------------------------------

Stiles woke next morning feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. He was pain free from the combination of meds and the lump next to his hip.

Derek stirred at change in Stiles's breathing.

"Dude are you holding are my hands?" Stiles asked snickering.

"What ? NO!" Derek said immediately letting go of Stiles's hands and moving away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" at Derek's disbelieving look he said, "really I feel fine. Almost like myself again. Can we go home now."

"I will go get the doctor." Derek said.

The doctor came and examined Stiles. He found his condition satisfactory and agreed to release Stiles. 

"I will discharge you, Mr. Stilinski but you have to take it easy for the next couple of days and return to the hospital if the conditions worsen. You also should not stay alone as you might feel dizzy or lose your balance and fall down." The doctor said looking at Derek and Derek gave a nod of understanding. 

The doctor continued, "you will return in a few days to take your stitches off. Also avoid getting the stitches wet. And no driving for a few days."

"What!" By Stiles was muffled by Scott's "he won't" as he came in the room just as the doctor was finishing his examination. He showed off the keys to Stiles's jeep with a smile. 

Stiles just grumbled.

\-----------------------------------------

They left the hospital after some time wheeling Stiles away.

"I can walk" Stiles sulked.

"Dude hospital policy. Don't blame me." Scott said cheerfully.

Stiles smiled as he saw his jeep and touched her with his fingertips.

"Shotgun" he called and moved slowly to the passenger seat. 

Derek grumbled good naturedly but sat in the backseat without any complaints.

Scott drove them home.

Everything was going to be alright. They will all be just fine.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am new to this whole writing gig. I just put my jumbled thoughts on paper and publish it before I chicken out. I know I have a long way to go. Also all the medical details in this fic are either made up or googled. 
> 
> I would really like to know what you think about my writing. Reviews and positive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes...let me know :)
> 
> Also if you have any prompts for me in any fandom, let me know.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am new to this whole writing gig. I just put my jumbled thoughts on paper and publish it before I chicken out. I know I have a long way to go. I would really like to know what you think about my writing.
> 
> Reviews and positive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes...let me know :)
> 
> Also any plot suggestions for this story is welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
